Boredom and the lovers' challenge...
by Yui-Mag
Summary: A bored Yoji finds out that Omi and Ken like a certain redhead in their group...and that information leads to a bit of fun as he challenges them to make 'iceman' smile... or blush. Yaoi content. Ch 2 is up and Ch 3 will be coming soon!
1. Default Chapter

Weiss Kreuz characters are not my own! Sniffles. They have wonderful authors whom I bow down too!!!

Enjoy the story.

Prologue-

                Omi sighed.

                Ken sighed… and stretched.

It was a boring, rainy day… and the shop was closed. One would have thought… no Omi did think that these kinds of days were peaceful and nice… but today… was boring. So…so boring. 

And what was worse… was that Ken, Aya, Yoji and he… were cooped up in the apartment…together. Not that he minded the time together, really but it was… unusual. Weird. 

Usually… Yoji would be out on a date… or something! But no… no… all the good ones as the older man had described the situation blandly and not just a little bit annoyed… were already occupied with some other business.

Poor Yoji… no sex for him.

Ken would have been out of the house in a flash, riding his motorbike or playing with the kids but… well… the weather was so dang miserable… he had stayed inside.

And Aya? Who knew what Aya would do now that his sister was out of the hospital and safe? He certainly couldn't hide and sulk there. So he too… was home.

Omi sighed again and rested his chin on his hand. 

Aya was sitting in the sofa, looking as always… like he was glaring at someone and ready to kill it. But the redhead was handsome as always… as handsome as he was quiet. And that said a LOT. The sigh Omi let loose then was a different one from the last two that had only expressed boredom. This one on the other hand was a sigh that like all who are in love let loose when they see the one who holds their heart. What Omi didn't expect was to hear the same exact sigh come out of Ken's mouth while the soccer-playing assassin was looking directly at AYA!

This was not a good sign.

Two of them in love… with the same… cold… un-talkative… redhead?

Their so-called leader?  
Could this day get any worse?

It seemed like it could, because Yoji who had been simply sulking before was now smiling the smile that Omi had come to term, in his head only-mind you, as the 'Yoji Hentai Smile'. And that smile was directed towards them. Omi's heart sank and he felt a blush already paint his cheeks as he looked away from Aya, from Yoji and down to the floor. 

Ken… being his usual self didn't notice until it was too late.

                "Hey boys!" Yoji let out in a singsong kind of voice. Omi's heart sank even lower. 

                "H… hai?" Omi looked up a bit nervously. "What is it Yoji-kun?"

                "Wanna have fun?" Yoji waggled his eyebrows suggestively at them and now even poor dense Ken-kun began to pale. 

                "What kind of fun?" Omi asked, licking his lips.

                "Fun-fun." Yoji answered, got up and left the room… leaving the younger Weiss members no choice but to follow. In the kitchen, Yoji stood there, leaning against the counter with a hand resting on his hip while the other hand was flipping a cigarette towards his mouth. He raised an eyebrow that made Omi's protest die in his throat. It said…in Yoji mannerisms… 'I know something Aya doesn't know.' "So…" Yoji drawled out in a purr. "…care to let me in on your little secrets?"

                "What the hell are you talking about, Yoji?" Ken demanded instead of being quiet and acting innocent… as he should be… Omi hung his head. 

                "Now…now Ken… I know you. Just like I know little ol' Omittchi here. I can tell when you guys have fallen for someone." Yoji continued on knowingly. "It just took me longer than usual because I didn't know you guys were bi." The statement made Ken stop cold. Omi who had been expecting it decided it was time to sit on the floor and wait patiently for the bomb to really drop. Right now… Yoji was just warming up and Omi knew that the worse was to come.

                "I… I don't know what you're talking about!" Ken sputtered angrily. 

                "You lie like a rabid hen, Ken." Yoji breathed out the smoke in Ken's face and smiled. "Admit your fiery passion for ice-man!" Omi watched the scene and thought that Ken was going to pass out right there and then. With better judgment, Omi decided that the floor might not be the safest place to be. He got up and pulled himself up to the countertop, sitting there calmly with his legs swinging softly to a rhythm only his body was aware of. 

                "WHAT?" Ken exploded instead of passing out. "I WHAT?" Yoji looked at him calmly and didn't budge.

                "I saw you looking at him with that gaga expression on your face. Just like Omittchi…" Yoji muttered. "Now… I seriously don't know what you two see in that ice-cube but hey… whatever makes you two happy. And I want you two to be happy. So here I am… asking very nicely for you two to admit so I can lend a helping hand and give some good advice when I can on how to catch are… silent leader." 

                "YOU WHAT?"

This was not going well.

                "Will you please be quiet! I can't read over your braying!" Aya snapped finally, popping his head in for a second and making all three Weiss members blanch. When the amethyst glaring eyes disappeared again, Yoji gave a soft chuckle. 

                "You guys can breath now. Lover boy's gone now and your secret is safe with me…ugh…" Ken wrapped his fingers tightly around Yoji's neck cutting him off. 

                "If he knows…" Ken growled giving Yoji a little shake and consequently making Yoji turn slightly blue… which although Yoji deserved this treatment Omi had to put a stop to it and thus began to gently pry Ken's fingers away from the throat while making comforting shushing sounds… "…I. Will. Kill. You." He gasped the last part of his threat and let his hands drop to his side, glaring at Omi. "Why don't you say anything in your defense Omi?"

                "What's to say when it's the truth?" Omi asked sadly. "Anyway… this IS Yoji-kun we're talking about. I prefer him talking to us first than just going to Aya and telling him this…" He shrugged and Ken had to agree that the kid had made a valuable point. It still pissed him off though that the kid hadn't let him strangle Yoji for just a bit longer.

                "Fiend. Murderer… Backstabber…" Yoji wheezed, painfully. "And here I was trying to help you!"

                "HELP?" 

                "Don't scream Ken-kun. It's no going to help!" Omi spouted in before the brunette was at the other man's throat again. "What is your brilliant plan anyway, Yoji-kun?" Omi asked trying to get at the heart of the matter before actually blood was spilt. 

                "…" Omi blinked. Was Yoji pouting? Was he pouting? Oh my god… he was…Omi blinked again. "…" Yoji pouted harder with a hurt expression on his face. "You don't deserve it." He finally stated making Ken let loose an exasperated sigh and Omi just did what he could do… which was blink for the third time in utter surprise. "Oh all right… all right. I forgive you savage and…"

                "Savage indeed." Ken grunted. Yoji ignored the interruption and continued on.

                "…give you advice on how to win Aya's heart. Now… the thing is… none of us have ever seen Aya smile… right?" Omi and Ken shook their head like little obedient dogs. "Well… the first one who makes him smile or blush… will get him."

                "What the hell kind of advice is that?" Ken demanded to know, already shaking his head. 

                "Its good advice!" Yoji muttered. "Oh and I have proof that Aya is actually gay and what his type of guy is." He muttered something that was lost slightly as Ken gave an undignified whoop! Omi thought he heard… '…and I hope neither of you will mind being on the bottom because…' but he decided that he had heard wrong and that… that was impossible… and so… Yoji smiled at him knowingly and the blush that had already been blossoming in his cheeks deepened ten fold and the heat of it was almost unbearable.

                "Tell us!" Ken demanded and then pleaded… and then went on to his knees and begged for almost twenty minutes to hear about this proof that Yoji had and so on. But Yoji continued to remain stone, that evil smile staying on his lips. 

                "I'll tell you…" Yoji muttered finally, relighting a cigarette since the previous one had been lost when he'd been strangled. "…after you've made the iceman blush or smile." A larger smile as Omi and Ken were left to stare at each other, somewhat lost. "The challenge is on. May the best man win." He patted them both on the back and walked out of the kitchen humming. A couple minutes later, they both heard Aya's voice bark at Yoji coldly to put that 'damn cigarette out or get his ass out of the house!'

They looked at each other for a couple more seconds, sweat dropped and then nodded.

They held a hand out to each other, grasping it firmly before shaking it.

                "May the best man win." Ken muttered seriously.

                "May the best man win." Omi nodded and let go of the hand.

Right.

Good gods… what a boring, rainy day will do to slightly sane… bored people…


	2. Boredom and Lovers' Challenges Ch2-Omi's...

Chapter 1. 

Successes? Failures? Failures and successes…

                Omi nearly skipped back into the main room, still not sure of what exactly he had gotten himself into. If he paused long enough to think about the situation… he knew that deep down inside this whole situation was ridiculous and that he should forget about it. But another part of him, the part that was right now 'in control of the situation' so to speak, was shushing the doubts and it made his heart race. 

                He peered into the room before actually entering it and was surprised to find that Yoji wasn't there with a grin plastered on his face looking much like he imagined the Cheshire cat looked like. He shrugged. Maybe… maybe for once Yoji had listened to Aya without grumbling and gone outside to smoke. He looked around again.

Maybe.

He sighed and decided that it was now or never if he actually wanted to beat Ken at this… 'challenge'… that Yoji had issued the both of them. With careful steps he made his way to the sofa and looked at Aya's profile. The older man was still reading the novel that he had been attempting to read the past hour or so. That dangerous glint in his eyes that had been there previously had melted away.

'Probably because Yoji is out of the house.' Omi thought gently as he sat down and brought his knees to his chest. 

He suddenly was at a loss at what to do.

Not that he had really had a plan minutes before… but even if he had they would have disappeared. How could they not? Here was Aya, sitting next to him… looking as if he was at peace. 

How could he possibly break that?

Not to mention the unthinkable…

Omi blinked. 

How the heck was he supposed to make this man blush… or smile?

He rested his chin on his knee and kept glancing at the older man beside him with long side-looks. Long minutes passed with just blank and heavy silence.

This is worse than being bored.

Meh. Here goes nothing.

                "Aya-kun?" He asked softly. "What are you reading?"

…

                "How lame is that?" Ken asked, growing a bit more confident as he watched Omi finally break the silence that had been present ever since the kid had beaten him into the main room. Yoji just arched an eyebrow, his smile still very present. 

                "Never underestimate chibis, Ken-ken." Yoji shook his head. "Never."

…

                "…" Well, that had worked according to plan. Ask Aya question. A grunt is the reply. 

Message clear.

Don't bother me.

Omi with held a sigh and closed his eyes, biting his lip and without realizing doing what Ken and Yoji so fondly called… 'The Omi Pout.' He thought for a moment and then decided to skip sanity and wish it well in hell. 

He would win this game!

Even if it required getting a bit more crazy…a bit more out of character than usual. 

Omi let his head rest on Aya's lap, eyes looking up to 'read' the back flap of the book to get the summary of it since Aya had so unhelpfully avoided answering his question. What Omi hadn't expected was Aya's instant reaction to this change in position. The book which had been oh… about a foot or two away from Omi's face with the print being somewhat readable but a bit to small… suddenly dropped and smacked him on the nose. Totally destroying any thoughts that Omi's very silent and hidden hentai mind could have created in the brief second in which he had been so close to Aya.  

                "Aya-kun!" Omi protested vehemently at getting his nose squished, he grabbed the paler man's wrist just as quickly as Aya had brought the book down and pulled it away. He pouted at the wide violet eyes that were actually fractionally wider than usual, looking at Omi as if he'd grown horns. "I was just reading the back cover…" Aya blinked.

No blush.

Damn.

                "Ask next time." Aya muttered icily, placing the book in Omi's hands and freeing his own to push the eighteen-year-old's head off his lap. 

                "I did." Omi pouted harder. "You ignored me." He gave a little shake from the kind of rough push.

                "…" That was as close to an apology that he was ever going to get so Omi dropped the subject and quickly scanned the back of the book. It seemed awfully…interesting actually, making Omi almost forget why he was harassing the older man instead of just enjoying his simple presence like he usually did. 

Almost.

                "It looks like a really good book." Omi muttered, handing it back to Aya who took it without comment, still looking at Omi weirdly. "Nani?" The eighteen year old asked innocently, smiling.

…

                "The kid's good." Yoji whistled. "He almost got old ice-man to blush back there." He was surprised actually and had been as openmouthed towards the kid's actions than Ken had been, was… Yoji tapped Ken's mouth closed. "Almost… He almost made him blush. But didn't succeed. Don't worry you'll get your turn soon enough."

…

                One last try and then he'd leave the room and let Ken have a go.

Fair was fair after all. And Omi didn't want Ken mad at him over a stupid challenge.

So he let his mind pick a random subject.

                "Aya-kun?" The redhead stopped reading immediately this time and focused his full attention on the youngest of the Weiss members. He still however, didn't speak. "Why do people tickle each other?" Aya blinked and even Omi's brain stalled at what had just come out of his mouth to ponder a very good question: What the hell? He blushed, not knowing where that had come from and why he had decided to ask Aya of all people this…

Why now?  
                "…I…" Aya started evenly. "…Don't. Know." He returned to his book. 

                "Oh." Omi must have sounded as pathetic as he felt at that moment because Aya looked up again.

                "Why?" It was Omi's turn to blink. Was Aya continuing a conversation?

                "…Why? Why what?"

                "Why do you ask?" 

                "…I dunno… it's just… well…I've never had a family and my friends always complain about older siblings tickling each other and so on and I was wondering if it was just a family thing or…" It was time to stop. He was rambling and making a fool out of himself. 

                "Yoji's never tickled you before?" He sounded surprised at that thought. Omi shook his head. "…" Aya seemed at a loss on what to say next. He'd never spoken to any of them so much before unless it was to bark orders at them during a mission or something. Omi felt a slight tug in his chest that had nothing to do with Aya, the challenge or anything at all with today. Instead it was that constant pain he always shoved away during the daytime so that his smile would never seem fake. It was that constant longing for consistency… of a need for warmth… of simply being needed or loved. Needed would do… simply being needed… Omi looked away. He was not doing this to himself! He was not going to let his past color today. 

After all… it wasn't everyday that assassins were given such a boring day 

'Just like it isn't every day you try and capture the attention of someone who most likely wishes you dead along with the rest of your family.' Omi closed his eyes, turning his head away.

                "Forget it." He started to move away. He was done. He'd tried. He'd failed. It had been stupid of him to… His body spasmed in mid way of him getting up and off the couch as Aya's finger gently but quickly poked his side. Another finger joined and suddenly, laughter spilled out of Omi's mouth, surprise pushing all other thoughts away. "Aya-kun!" He half screeched. "What are you doing?" He batted away the hand and could have sworn that if he had a magnifying glass… he would have seen the start of a smile on the man's face. 

                "That's tickling." Aya muttered. "You do it… to make people laugh… or to annoy them." He picked his book back up and started for probably the hundredth time that morning to get past the fifth page. 

                "Arigato Aya-kun." Omi whispered, smiling and holding his side. 

                "Don't let the others know." Aya warned softly. 

                "Aa… its dangerous." Omi agreed. He knew that if Aya had continued he'd be at his mercy, laughing and twitching on the ground without being able to defend himself. Aya arched an eyebrow at that as if to say… extremely dangerous… for you. Omi's smile grew and he shook his head. "I'm gonna go and…" He didn't know what exactly he was going to do but he stopped, realizing that Aya had stopped listening. Silently, Omi went out the door and was immediately grabbed by four arms, two covering his mouth while the two pinned his arms to his body.


	3. More failures maybe a success?

Ch3. More failures… maybe a success???

                Ken watched with amusement as Omi glared at him and Yoji with his wide blue eyes. He looked like a ruffled kitten ready to start hissing and biting…which he did. Yoji yelped and jumped back, his hand flying away from Omi's mouth and back to his side. 

                "OMI!" Yoji whined. "That wasn't very nice!"

                "Grabbing me out of no where and stuffing me into a closet is NOT what I call nice either, Yoji-kun." Omi muttered, shaking himself. "Have you two been spying on me!?" He scowl deepened and because of it, Ken started to feel bad… guilty. 

                "Gomen." Ken muttered sheepishly. "Yoji…" He waved a hand at the older man who now had his bitten hand in his mouth with a pained expression on his face. 

                "Never mind." Omi sighed. "Just… shoo!" He muttered, pushing Ken out of the closet. "It's your turn." He followed the brunette out of the closet with every intent to go and play on his computer but Yoji grabbed him, making sure to keep his hand away from Omi's mouth, and pulled him back into the closet.

                Ken gulped and shook his head, knowing that there were more dangerous things in life than annoying Aya. He just couldn't seem to recall any of them at the moment… only envisioning Aya screaming SHINE at the top of his lungs and running wildly after a Taketori… Again Ken shook his head. 

There WERE more dangerous things.

There really were. 

He could already feel himself blushing. 

Damn Yoji. Damn Omi for going along with it! Damn Aya… for… for being who he was! Damn all of them!

                He sighed and walked into the room.

                "Hey Aya!" He called out. "How's it going?"

The redhead looked up for a second giving the brunette a measured glare before returning to the open book on his lap. "Mind if I put music on?" Ken asked, hoping Aya would pick up the hint that he was trying to start a conversation. 

…

                In the darkened closet Omi stopped fighting Yoji for freedom as he heard Ken's loud suggestion for music. Omi's blue eyes widened as he smacked himself in the forehead biting a groan back. If there was one thing Aya hated, other than Yoji's bad habits… which could take more than an hour to list… it was Ken's taste in music. 

…

                With the cd case open and the decision made, Ken paused in mid action of placing the cd in the cd player. Paused… because he suddenly wasn't exactly sure if this was the right song to put in. It was rather… obvious.

He blinked and gritted his teeth.

And placed the cd in, pressing play and hoping that he wouldn't regret the action.

A drum beat filtered the room causing Aya looked up startled, a pained expression crossing his features before he muttered something to himself only and returned to his book with a frown. When the singer started to sing, Ken was smiling with relief. Sure, Aya looked pissed to say the least… BUT… he hadn't left.

That was the main thing after all.

Now all he had left to do was get the older man to listen to the lyrics… smile… or blush.

…

                "What the hell is this…?" Yoji muttered, pressing himself to the closet wall where he had made two holes so they could spy into the living room. Omi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Does the idiot wanna get killed!?" 

…

                "So I cry, I pray and I beg….Love me love me…Say that you love me…" Ken sang along with the Cardinal's 'Lovefool'. "…go on and fool me, love me love…me?…" He trailed off as he realized belatedly that the redhead had started to leave the room. He slammed his hand down on the cd player, shutting it off very effectively and then started running, doing only what a florist/assassin could do when there was emotional trouble brewing. 

                "Aya-wait!" He yelped, catching up to the redhead that was determinedly marching away from the brunette and into the kitchen. The violet-eyed man stopped on his tracks and turned, waiting… impatiently. "I'm sorry." Ken muttered, out of breath. "I didn't mean to annoy you with… I mean… but you know… you could have just told me that the music was annoying you!" He paused and gulped some fresh air into his poor lungs. "Here!" He pushed a flower into Aya's hand, who stared at it for minute or two in mild bewilderment. "It's for you… as an apology…"

…

                "This isn't half as amusing as I thought it would be…" Yoji muttered, flicking his lighter on to light his cigarette. Omi sputtered a little growl before trying to pounce and take the polluting object out of the older man's hand. Instead of doing that, Omi landed half sprawled on the floor with Yoji looking at him with an evil expression on his face. "Its time to make this a bit more amusing." Omi's heart sank with those words, suddenly wishing that his boring day… had stayed a boring day.

…

                "…" Aya looked wordlessly from the flower, a violet to be exact, to the stuttering, blushing Ken who was now pointedly looking anywhere but Aya's face. With a swift motion, the flower was placed back into Ken's hand. "Put it back in the shop." Aya ordered shortly. 

                "Huh? B-b…b…But why?" His question stayed in the air for a minute before Aya turned his glare back on him and shattered the silence.

                "We don't want to waste money." With that the redhead moved away and went to retrieve his coat. He was once again stilled in his actions as a scream filtered the air and there was a bang that sounded from the closet. Ken's hurt look disappeared under his sudden red blush. "Do I want to know?" Aya hissed in exasperation. Another scream for help answered him and he sighed, giving Ken a slight push away from the closet so he could reach for the handle. Ken watched Aya and bit his lip as Omi ran out from the closet, face red and a few tears running down from his cheeks. The boy seemed out of breath as he hid behind Aya's back and sort of limped forward while trying to get his breath back. Yoji came out second's later, smile on his face as usual. It never wavered, Ken noticed with slight admiration, even when Aya glared at the man. 

                "What?" Yoji asked defensively. "It's not my fault you were so goddamn loud… And I mean… look at him. It's like he's begging to be tickled."

                "In a closet, Kudou?" Ken had to bite back a laugh at the question. 

                "Hey… I don't like boys." Yoji muttered, letting a hand run through his hair. "Especially when they're under eighteen." There was brief silence and Aya's violet eyes iced over and he turned away, whispering what Ken could only imagine was Yoji's new death threat.

                "Aya-kun…" Omi asked almost silently as he still hadn't gotten his breath back. "…where are you going?"

                "Out!" Aya half snarled the answer making Ken and Omi wince. 

                "…demo…" Omi glanced around him, looking for a window. "It's still raining!" Aya refused to acknowledge that fact and continued to walk out. Ken sighed pitifully. They had failed… and worse they had made Aya mad. That was definitely not a good thing. It would have been so much better if… His thought was cut off when Omi out of nowhere seemed to regain his strength back and grabbed his arm, pulling him after Aya. "Ken!" Omi whispered in a rushed voice as he let the kid drag him along. "I have an idea." Ken glanced at him with a worried sideways glance. "How about we both win?" The question made him blink and his footing faltered, causing both of them to trip. 

                "What do you mean?" Ken asked as he gave Omi a hand up. The youngest member got on tiptoe and whispered the plan in the brunette's ear.


	4. Closure

Ch. 4 

Closure.

                Aya grabbed his coat a bit more forcefully than he had intended, his emotions getting to him even as he tried to clear the anger and the frustration out of his mind. 'What was wrong with everybody today, anyway?' First, Omi… then Ken… and then Yoji attacking Omi in a closet! Aya closed his eyes, sensing the headache that he had been trying to fight against all morning take over his poor head. All he had wanted to do today was rest and read a goddamn book. Read. A. Book. 

A task that many normal people wouldn't find it to be so complicated. 

But it was for him, in this household with a bunch of lunatics. 

He gave a disgusted growl and opened his eyes just in time to see two people attack him from opposite sides. Omi used his whole weight as he grabbed Aya's arm and pulled down, making Aya's face be level with his. Ken did the same thing at the same time and by some unseen signal both boys kissed his cheeks. And then let go of his arm. The signal was unseen at least by Aya who was now cursing god and the devil for his fate and wondering like he had been wondering all morning what the hell was wrong with everyone! The kisses though froze even that train of thoughts and for the first time… Aya was at a loss for words. 

Oh he was quiet all the time… but his mind had never stayed quiet with shock before. 

A burning sensation hit his cheeks and he turned to look at Omi and Ken in turn. 

Yoji didn't bother to hide his amusement at the scene of Aya blushing at the two younger members who were both looking at their 'leader' with adoration plain in their eyes. His laughter was like a roar in the embarrassed silence that had befallen the room minutes before. The intruding noise slapped the redhead awake. He dropped his coat and walked out, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath.

"Crazy… they've all gone crazy."

It was the slamming of the door that woke Omi up and got him to react. He felt like he'd been slapped… worse actually since Aya had left, forced out of the house because they'd been bothering him. And for what… a stupid secret that Yoji was probably going to make up anyway. He looked at the coat that was on the floor and grabbed it, knowing that even if he couldn't erase the past few hours, he certainly could make up for them. He ran out not noticing Ken's shake of the head and the brunette's sudden smile. 

~

                "Well Yoji… you owe me ten bucks." Ken muttered, poking the older man that had sagged against the counter in laughter. The blond haired man nodded, not trusting himself to speak quite yet. Ken left it at that, knowing he could trust Yoji to keep his word. After all, their 'plan/bet' had worked. Except, he made a slight face, he had kissed the guy! He shook his head. His green eyes turned to the door and he smiled. "Hope Omi can catch up to him."

~

                "Aya-kun!" A voice called his name as he continued to walk away. Aya refused to turn around, keeping his footsteps steady as he continued on. He forced his hands that had turned into fists ready to punch something…anything nearest to him, deep in his pockets… or tried to. He sighed in exasperation as he realized that he'd dropped his coat on the ground back home. So big of hurry had he been to leave the house of lunatics, that he'd acted like one of them in return. Like an irresponsible, lazy, insane, crazy… He stopped himself from continuing. He was even beginning to mutter to himself! "Aya-kun!" Was the voice nearer? God he hoped not. But then again when had God ever answered his prayers? "Mou… Aya-kun!" A pair of arms suddenly looped themselves around his waist, tugging at him to stop. Which he did, once more in a slight state of shock. The person holding him heaved a couple lungful of air before talking again. "Aya-kun… you forgot your coat." The arms didn't loosen their hold. "Will you promise to not runaway from me?" Omi sounded so small for a moment that Aya found himself nodding consent before he even thought about what was being asked of him. The arms around him left and he felt himself being able to breath again. Aya cursed his fates, finding that there was an unusual warmth hitting his cheeks for the second time that day. He shouldn't have bothered worrying about it though because Omi's head was tilted forward, his eyes looking to the ground hiding their blue color from him. The younger boy held out his hand to the redhead, presenting him with the coat that he had left behind. "Gomen nasai Aya-kun." The boy whispered the apology out. "We were being stupid and thoughtless… But…I … I didn't want to ruin your day off! We'll leave you alone…I promise. Just don't leave. Please?" Aya took the coat from him and without a word walked away, lost in his own thoughts and suddenly crazy emotions. Omi looked up then, his eyes filling with hurt. "I've ruined everything…again." 


	5. The Last Laugh

Ch.5 The Last Laugh

                "Mou…" Omi looked at the two men with a puzzled expression that hid well his hurt inside. "…what do you mean it was just a joke?" Ken winced at the way Omi repeated the off hand comment that Yoji had thrown in way of explanation about what had happened this morning and why both he and Ken had been waiting for Omi and Aya to return… together. 

                "What he means… bakayarou…" Ken hissed at Yoji. "…is that we both knew that you liked him but you were too shy and so we decided to give you a slight push…"

                "A joke?" Omi shook his head and started laughing softly. "Me being too shy?" The blue eyes closed and with them the laughter left as well. "You guys are twisted." The boy snapped. He walked out of the room leaving the two completely baffled. 

                "Nani…Omi?" Yoji called after the blond haired boy. "Wait…" 

                "Leave him be Yoji." Ken muttered. "It was a dumb idea that we had… so…don't make the situation any worse."

                "What do you mean, it was a bad idea? It was a great idea!" Yoji snapped. "If Aya didn't have that stick up his ass half the time than this plan would have worked perfectly." His sunglasses went back on his nose. "And I still now for a fact that Aya is gay!" 

                "Oh drop it." Ken muttered. He shoved a hand through his hair and wished that he could erase the past few hours. Things had definitely not turned out as planned. 'Well there goes my future career as cupid.' He thought wistfully. He sighed and started fidgeting. "Do you think Omi will be okay? Maybe we should go see him after all…" Yoji glared at him. 

                "You just told me not to bother him!" Maa… what a long day this was turning out to be.

                                                                                                ~

Omi sighed as he sat down and began typing away at his computer, wishing to erase the total humiliation that was now burning within him. Of all things to happen… of all things… this was truly the most pathetic of occurrences. He closed his eyes.

'What if it tore the group apart? What if Aya-kun left?' It would all be his fault. He clenched his fingers into a fist, stopping the soft tapping sound of him typing. How could he all make this right again…How?

"Stupid. Stupid!" He hissed the words out, hoping silently that they would stop echoing inside his head if they were let loose in the open.

                They didn't and so he let his head fall forward to rest on his hands, trying to let the burning tears not get passed his closed eyes. He never heard the exclamations of surprise that were going on yesterday or the doors swinging open and closed. He never heard it at all, if he had he would have heard some cursing, some threatening in Aya style and some peacemaking that was a bit clumsily done by Ken-kun, until someone had come up from behind him… and poked him.

And not just poked him, they were tickling him! He yelped, sitting up and out, the chair spilling behind him. Out of his mouth came curses tumbling out. He turned around ready to punch Yoji in the stomach for bothering him further today when a voice quietly muttered something that made him freeze in one spot. 

                "Yoji must be rubbing off on you. What a frightful idea." 

                "…Aya-kun?" 

                "Hn…" 

                "What are you doing here?" Omi asked, afraid it was a trick being played on him by his mind. His arm went to his side protectively as if afraid that he was going to be tickled again. Aya's violet eyes saw the movement and the man smiled slightly, startling the boy further.

                "I prefer it when you're smiling." The man stated simply, ignoring Omi's previous question. The younger boy's mouth opened slightly and stayed that way for awhile until Aya tapped it shut. "Insanity must be catching."

                "Especially on a boring, rainy day…" Omi quipped without thinking. It had to be a dream after all… had to be. None of this could be real. He smiled tentatively and looked at the redhead shyly. "Are you mad at me?" 

                "Iie…" He poked the boy in the sides again and gave a soft chuckle when Omi sidestepped while making another sound of distress. "I've had my revenge already." The smile that gifted the man's lips now made Omi respond with one of his own, a bit worried for Yoji's and Ken's health but not too much. "Lets go somewhere sane…" He muttered, gently taking Omi's hand in his and walking back out into the rainy day. "Raincoat…don't forget it." 

What a way to end the day, Ken thought as he watched them go wistfully from the window. What a wonderful way to end this day… now if only Yoji would stop whining over his black eye. Everything would be just perfect. Ken grinned at that and then moved away from the window. 

                "Hey Yoji! What the hell did you have on Aya anyway?" 

                "NOT TELLING YOU… YOU …YOU…" Ken laughed out loud and shook his head. He didn't really want to now after all. 

The end.

Sorry it took so long for me to finish this story… I hope you guys who liked it in the beginning still like it now!!!!


	6. Yoji's Proof

Yoji's Proof

Due to popular demand in which readers asked to find out about what Yoji knew about Aya… here is an addition to Boredom and Lover's Challenge…

Enjoy!!!

                A week had passed since that perfectly, lovely boring day where Omi had been tricked into… well… basically admitting that he liked Weiss's cold leader. Nothing had really changed in the group's dynamic relationship except that if anything, the redhead seemed to have more patience with the youngest member and a tension, that had appeared when the truth about Omi's past had been discovered, between the two had disappeared. To this discovery, Ken rejoiced while Yoji who was still angry with the fact that Aya's anger had been placed solely on his shoulders (…or eye being more specific…) ignored the world… the world made up of men anyway as he continued to see all his lady friends. 

                "…daijoubu Omi?" Aya asked that day as he walked towards the kitchen table where the eighteen year old sat, a frown playing on his face. "What's wrong?" The golden haired boy looked up and his frown turned into one of his usual smiles that he greeted everyone with. It was sweet and bright. He tilted his head to the side and gave a small shrug, his neck and back cracking with the motion. 

                "I have an English essay due tomorrow and I really… have no clue as to what to write." He sighed and closed his blue eyes for a moment, resting them. 

                "…hn…" Aya grunted, one of his pale hands reached over the table and grabbed the paper that was posing Omi such problems on one of their days off. His violet eyes skimmed over the question and one of his eyebrows arched up slightly. 

                "Aya-kun… you don't have to…" Omi stopped as he saw the redhead's reaction. 

                "Family?" Aya asked.

                "Aa…" Omi smiled a tad wistfully. "It shouldn't be such a hard question but… we're a hard 'family' to write about." His smile became more of a pout. "I don't know how the teacher would react if I described my 'daddy' Yoji." He shook his head and then blinked. "Nani?" 

                "We're family?" Aya asked again a bit startled. Omi nodded, trying not to let his amusement shine through. 

                "Of course!" Eyes shining wickedly, Omi began to explain how Weiss was family, the redhead went from being startled to looking horrified at some of the ideas Omi were making run through his head. "Yoji's dad… Ken changes from being 'mommy' to being older 'brother'!" 

                "Ken… mother?" Violet eyes blinked. "What about me?" He asked, noticing his name had been omitted. The question made Omi's cheeks redden. 

                "Uh… friend of the family?" He grabbed his paper back in hopes to stall further questions of why Aya wasn't part of the family. See… if he liked Aya…in more than a friendly way… than it would make it wrong for him to be family. But there was no way in hell he was going to say that!

                "Awwh… How cute! Two lovebirds having a private discussion in the kitchen…" Yoji's slightly slurred speech filtered through to them; making both men look up in startlement. Aya's eyes narrowed though and if Omi had been looking at them, he would have shivered, reading the death threat in them. 

                "Shut up Yoji! You're drunk!" Ken squeaked as he grabbed the blond by the arm to pull him away from the two. "Omi's doing homework." 

                "Uh-huh… that's what they want us to think…Ken-ken…" Yoji pulled away and staggered into the kitchen, to Ken's utter horror. 

                "For someone as plastered as you are…" Aya hissed. "…It's amazing you can still form coherent sentences. Though the subject…"

                "Is the absolute truth!" Yoji ranted, sticking his finger in Aya's face. Both Ken and Omi held their breath as they imagined at the same time Aya simply snapping and biting the older man's finger off. "Have you no shame? Indulging in your sexual fantasies in our kitchen? We do eat here you know!"

                "Since when?" Ken chocked out while trying not to let himself go hysterical. 

                "Sexual fantasy? Helping me with my homework is Aya-kun's sexual fantasy…?" Omi rolled his eyes. "Yoji… go to bed and sleep the alcohol off."

                "Don't act all innocent!" Yoji screeched, his finger still in Aya's face as the redhead looked more and more like a living statue. "You speak in your sleep!!! I have proof…"

                "Grab his right arm Ken…I'll get his left…" Omi muttered. "Crazy lunatic…" Of all the stupid things to happen. Yoji definitely needed to learn when he could get drunk and when he couldn't. And getting drunk when he was still out for revenge for his black eyes was a definite no-no. And where the heck did he get these farfetched ideas, anyway? Omi froze though as a memory suddenly hit him.

_"Its good advice!" Yoji muttered. "Oh and I have proof that Aya is actually gay and what his type of guy is."_

Omi shook his head. That had been a lie after all. According to Ken, Yoji had made up the fact that he had proof. But… He stole a quick glance in Aya's direction. The man still sat but his back was rigid and his eyes seemed frozen.

                "I talk in my sleep?" The man asked seeming lost. 

                "Yep!" Yoji giggled. "Wanna hear it?" Omi and Ken exchanged horrified looks. 

                "You recorded it?" Ken asked incredulously. Yoji nodded, laughing so hard that he was on the floor, crawling his way out to the hall and probably to his room. 

                "Wanna hear it?"

                "STOP!" Ken shouted. He held his two hands to his head. "I cannot believe that I'm hearing this out. Ok… Yoji… did you just say that you recorded Aya having a wet dream about Omi?" His voice ended a bit strangled. "You pervert!" 

                "Oh come on!" Omi screamed suddenly. "He's drunk! Don't go and believe him! Ken-kun!" 

                "Well… but this is Yoji we're talking about."

                "Yeah and Aya-kun!" Omi shouted back. That made Ken pause.

                "Good point…" It only took those few minutes of Omi's embarrassed arguments and Ken's disgusted belief of Yoji's story to be shattered for Yoji to climb up the stairs and bellow something incoherent. Aya suddenly reacted and sprang out of his chair, running after Yoji, in hopes, no doubt to claim the tape player before the drunken sap could get play the tape of evidence. Neither of younger members of Weiss had ever seen Aya in such a blush and rage. 

                "You mean it's true?" Omi's legs felt weak and suddenly could no longer support him. "Good god." He whispered softly. His face felt like it was in flames. "This is not good. Not good… Ken! Aya's gonna kill him!" 

                "Oymygod… whattodo…whattodo… shouldIbophimonthehead?" 

                "What?!" 

                "Hit Aya on head! Good plan Omi. Be right back." Ken nodded absently before running up the stairs to where, upon reaching destination, he found Aya shaking in rage unable to get into Yoji's room since drunken Yoji had his wire out and was whipping anything that was in sight. "You idiot!" Ken shouted. "You're destroying everything!" 

                "Haha… must play tape… must show proof…" Yoji laughed maniacally. He pressed play and Aya gave an inarticulate scream. Omi ran up the stairs finally getting his legs to work. 

                "Don't! Don't kill each other!" The young blond leaped, his arms closing around Aya's waist, holding the redhead back from jumping into the room and getting whipped by Yoji. "I don't care what Yoji does… I won't listen… I swear I won't listen… just don't… just don't…don't kill him or get hurt. Please?" 

Aya limped to the floor. Ken's eyes bugged out of his face and Omi breathed a sigh of relief. 

There was silence.

Silence?

Yoji hit the tape player. 

                "What's wrong with the damn thing?" He hit it again. "Why won't it play?" Yoji slumped to the floor and moaned. "Omi why isn't it playing?" Ken walked over and looked at the silver thing as he realized that Omi and Aya weren't going to be moving anytime soon. He blinked… and blinked… and blinked again. Sweatdrop.

                "There's no tape in here Yoji." He stated a bit too calmly. "You forgot to place a tape in this…" He started to laugh softly as the older man cursed and kicked the tape player away from him. "Go to sleep you idiot." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He placed a hand on Aya's head. "It's all cool… Yoji has no proof… he forgot to put a tape in the damn thing…so he was recording whatever in thin air. No proof… no nothing." He shook his head. "Good lord this house is insane." He started walking down the stairs figuring that he had done his good deed for the day, after all he had gotten a drunk Yoji home and safe, had braved Aya's anger and had saved the drunk Yoji from being killed and Aya humiliated and Omi embarrassed… and many more… He deserved to go and play soccer for an hour or two now.

                "He is not your father… and he is not like your mother… and you can tell that fucking teacher to mind his own business when it comes to family life styles." Ken thought he heard Aya mutter wearily. He turned around to see Omi start to giggle. Well… he was confused. But then again… that didn't mean much… hanging around these guys twenty four seven always could make anybody's brain fried.


End file.
